<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mello and the Maid by Fu_yu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891294">Mello and the Maid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_yu/pseuds/Fu_yu'>Fu_yu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Kira (Death Note), Fluff, M/M, Maid Cafe AU, Maid!Near, Meronia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_yu/pseuds/Fu_yu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking to kill some time, a certain detective decides to visit a newly opened maid cafe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mello and the Maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mello stood in front of the newly-opened cafe, hands in the pockets of his black leather sleeveless vest. He'd heard of this place in passing from his other colleagues, hearing little comments here and there about the amazing food and drink on offer, as well as the obligatory cute employees scattered all around the cafe. And, of course, having time to burn after yet another record-breaking case closure, Mello couldn't see why visiting the cafe would be a <em>bad</em> idea, by any means.</p><p>It didn't look like anything massive - if anything, it was a nice, dainty and simplistic shop, from what he could see. From the outside, that is - red curtains covered the windows, preventing anybody from getting a sneaky peek inside. Rather curious to see what this place had in store for him, Mello saw no more reason to stand about loitering outside, pushing open the door and hearing the little bell above the door ring to let the staff know of a new customer. Inside the cafe was a very elegant sort of aesthetic, one indescribable through examples, just by the mere feel and atmosphere. Black and red made up a good portion of the colour palette, presenting a more gothic appearance to the maid cafe. The place was rather populated, with a few customers scattered about the tables here and there. </p><p>Just a few steps away from where he stood in the doorway was a man in a nice suit, stood at the reception counter, greeting Mello with a bow. "Afternoon, sir! Table for one?" asked the receptionist, preparing himself with a menu.</p><p>Mello thought for a moment, before responding. "If you've got a booth, I'll take it."</p><p>"Ah! Excellent choice, sir," said the receptionist with a nod, before leading Mello through the actually quite large cafe towards a nice, curved booth with a large table. Once Mello had taken his seat and was handed his menu, he'd begin to scan through the items on offer as the receptionist returned to his position, but not before signalling the maids that a new customer was here. And, judging by Mello's appearance... the receptionist had a rather good idea of who to send over to Mello's table.</p><p>Once Mello had fully considered his menu options - and just how much money he had in his wallet - he'd lower the menu onto the table and go to call out to order, before spotting a figure standing just there in front of him. A boy, with a lithe figure, grey eyes and fluffy white hair, wearing little more than a black and white maid outfit, with stockings and all. The sight alone caught Mello off-guard, eyes fixating on the boy as he'd bow to greet the customer. "Good afternoon, sir. My name is Near, and I'll be your maid for the day," he'd announce, before bringing himself back up.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you. Please, have a seat," Mello'd respond, gesturing with his gloved hand for Near to take a seat with him at the booth. After all, it's not like he needed <em>all</em> this seat to himself.</p><p>With a nod, Near sat himself down beside Mello, leaving a small distance between the two - the perfect distance for comfortable, easy conversation, but not too close for comfort. "Thank you, Master," added the boy, wanting to play into the whole reason a lot of people actually visit a place like this - to be treated with sincere, obedient respect.</p><p>Mello, however, felt his cheeks go <em>insanely</em> red at the mention, quickly moving his hair to try and cover it up as he'd form his response. "O-Oh, no no, you don't have to call me that. Mello's just fine," he'd respond with a reassuring smile.</p><p>"First name basis already, hmm?" replied the witty maid, smirking as he'd gesture to a nearby waiter. Seems as though this cafe was special - maids served more of a host/hostess sort of role, rather than a waiter/waitress. "Are you ready to order?"</p><p>Trying his best to dispell the blush in his cheeks, Mello would nod and order with the waiter - a standard order of a chocolate milkshake and some omelet rice, with a cute cat face drawn in ketchup atop the omelet, because why not?</p><p>Whilst Mello enjoyed his time at the cafe with the admittedly rather adorable Near, the two would talk about all sorts of things - Mello about his career and some of his more interesting cases, and Near about some funny workplace accidents and mishaps. And, somehow, some more... <em>personal </em>aspects were brought up.</p><p>"So, Near - got a special someone in your life?" asked Mello, taking a sip from his milkshake.</p><p>"Mmmm... not necessarily. A few friends, maybe, but they're mostly co-workers," he'd respond rather bluntly, missing the hidden connotation in that question.</p><p>Mello had a small glimmer of hope appear in his mind, showing itself physically in a small smirk on the man's face. "Ahh, I see, I see... is itttt moreso a case of choice, or?"</p><p>"Choice. Waiting for the right person, whoever that could be," responded Near with a shrug.</p><p>That small glimmer just got bigger.</p><p>"<em>Weeeeeeell</em>... iffff you'd be interested, I've got the weekend off, and I was hoping to go to the beach. Wouldn't mind some company," he'd allude, his smirk getting notably bigger.</p><p>That, Near definitely noticed, raising an eyebrow as he considered the idea. He wasn't quite sure if there were any ethical violations in going out with customers, but seeing as this guy was just a first-timer... maybe it wouldn't even apply at all, if he were lucky. Plus, he <em>was</em> pretty hot, and he didn't have any shifts over the weekend...</p><p>"Sure," was all he'd say in response, with a smile and a nod. And a small, pink tint to his cheeks. That, Mello definitely noticed.</p><p>"It's a date, then," responded Mello with one last nod, before getting up from his seat, fishing for his wallet and taking out an assortment of bills, handing them to the maid-boy. "Keep the change," Mello'd insist, but before Near got the chance to flip through the bills and see that Mello had given him 2000 yen more than his bill actually covered, Mello was already out the door.</p><p>Back at the precinct, Mello got himself back to work almost immediately, engulfing himself in casework as soon as he'd sat down at his desk. But, as he'd find out, it tends to get a little bit hard to focus on the task at hand when there's a pestering mental image in your mind. Even moreso if it's a cute maid. And <em>even</em> moreso if it's one you've somehow managed to land a date at the beach with. </p><p>And even if it did impact his effectiveness, he wasn't complaining in the slightest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>